Walkers which are attachable to wheelchairs are known. However, such walkers are either custom made for the wheelchair and/or cannot be used on their own once detached from the wheelchair. The present disclosure provides an apparatus usable with conventional walkers and wheelchairs, and that further allows the walker and wheelchair to be used independently as usual when detached.